<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand by 8uggestionAmplifie6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383108">Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8uggestionAmplifie6/pseuds/8uggestionAmplifie6'>8uggestionAmplifie6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Feels, Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Dooku (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parental Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8uggestionAmplifie6/pseuds/8uggestionAmplifie6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, Obi-Wan Kenobi is bound for sadness. Infinite Sadness.</p><p>In another universe, Obi-Wan Kenobi is given the happiness he deserves and manages to save the galaxy along the way.</p><p>(Sometimes, all we need is someone to hold our hand and tell us everything will be okay.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu &amp; Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is loved by the Unifying Force a bit too much AKA the Unifying Force is an overprotective parent with precognitive abilities and bullies their siblings into helping their 'nephew' find true love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Force is not happy and every trained force-sensitive could feel it in their bones. The Force swirls in unhappiness and irritation as seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours.</p><p> </p><p>(Inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, numerous members wandered around with poorly concealed fear as the Force twitched in agitation. Far away and hidden in the vast sea of darkness, the Sith roamed about anxiously. They didn't know why the Force is acting so strangely and such a fact is disconcerting.)</p><p> </p><p>Deep within the depths of the Force, the Unifying Force worried and pained for their darling child, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even before Kenobi had been created by their sibling, the Living Force, the Unifying Force knew that this child would be their avatar—their darling child. Not the Force's, not their siblings', no—Kenobi was <em>theirs</em>. To protect, nurture, and guide.</p><p> </p><p>Due to their ability to glimpse into the future, the Unifying Force knows what lies ahead for their most favored child and is not satisfied with what they see.</p><p> </p><p>In this future, their child is so sad, so alone, and so empty. Their child is cast aside by his master—the man he sees as his father, is burdened with the responsibility of raising the Chosen One, and is forced to watch their brother/son Fall. In the lava pits of Mustafar, he is changed into a husk of his former self, and is left to experience nothing but Infinite Sadness as he dutifully watches over the Chosen One's last chance at redemption.</p><p> </p><p>Though Vader does gain his redemption, it is not before the last remainders of Kenobi is left asunder. The Unifying Force knows that Kenobi, though happy to be reunited with all his loved ones in the comforting embrace of The Force, still yearns for true unadulterated Happiness—not the resigned sadness which encompasses his very being. After all, everyone Kenobi has ever loved has only paid him back with heartbreak in return.</p><p> </p><p>His father-figure constantly chooses him second—never first. His lovers die and leave him in tears. The man he considers his brother is the one to raze his Jedi family and home to the ground. The Jedi Order continuously fails him at every turn, but nonetheless, Kenobi ushers onwards and smiles his best smile, his sadness veiled by his simple act of 'happiness.'</p><p> </p><p>Why must Kenobi suffer through so much? Why must everyone he love hurt him so carelessly?</p><p> </p><p>No, the Unifying Force firmly decides, their child shall not experience that kind of life. Their child will be given happiness and joy. He shall be forged expertly by blood and fire, gifted with immeasurable wisdom, and loved by his found family. Their child shall be happy and when the time comes for him to become one with the Force, it will be with no lingering regrets.</p><p> </p><p>The Unifying Force's siblings, the Cosmic Force and Living Force, sympathize but are unwilling to help. The three know who lies at the root of Kenobi's sadness: the Chosen One. Skywalker is the one Jinn chooses over Kenobi, he is the one who causes Kenobi to falter in his steps, he is the one who breaks Kenobi's heart with every lie he tells, and he is the one who burns on Mustafar and drags the Unifying Force's darling child down with him. From those ashes, Vader is born and so is Ben—both nothing but lesser copies of their former selves.</p><p> </p><p>However, the Unifying Force and their siblings know that the Chosen One must be birthed or else the Force shall be engulfed in eternal darkness. Over the centuries, the Light has been steadily waning and the Dark has been growing. They know and acknowledge that Skywalker must be born. The Balance has shifted and such a thing is not allowed. With the Balance out of place, Skywalker is their only hope and, should he not be born, Darkness shall eclipse the galaxy at large and will destroy every living being ever created. Thus, the Living Force and the Cosmic Force initially refuse to help their sibling.</p><p> </p><p>The Unifying Force understands their view point—really, they do. If they had been in their siblings' position—with one of their siblings wishing to possibly doom the galaxy and its entire future all because of a <em>creation </em>that they just so happen to hold a liking for; one that will surely die in but a century—they would have also dismissed their siblings' plea for cooperation as well. Because Skywalker has to be born and Kenobi is fated to be his teacher; meddling with a single aspect of Kenobi's life will veer Fate off its course. Of course, there is a chance for the Unifying Force's plan to not cause unnecessary trouble, but it is a risk neither of their siblings wish to take—and rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>The Living Force and the Cosmic Force both have their duties—the first to create life and the latter to spread the knowledge of the Force. Just like their siblings, the Unifying Force know their duties; its in their very name. They have to keep the Balance, a relentless task they've been meticulously juggling for the millenniums they have existed.</p><p> </p><p>(But, just this once, they want to be selfish. They know, however, they can't be.)</p><p> </p><p>Skywalker must be born—it's an indisputable fact. The Unifying Force knows this, but does not wish to accept the cruel truth. Child of the Force or not, birthed by the Force or not, Skywalker has no right to belittle and break down the Unifying Force's most beloved creation.</p><p> </p><p>The Unifying Force does not want to help their siblings create Skywalker—not if it requires for them to lead Kenobi down an unsavory path. Their beloved child will be forced to live in endless sorrow and they will not allow that to occur. Chosen One or not, Skywalker is the root of the problem and since he shan't be taken out of the equation, an outlier must be added to the board.</p><p> </p><p>Such a thing can shift the Balance even more, the Unifying Force knows, but it is a risk they are willing to take. However, this daunting task requires the assistance of their siblings as well. Neither the Living Force nor Cosmic Force will agree, but the Unifying Force out-stubborns them and, ultimately, they are coaxed into taking part in this ridiculous plan. Or rather, the Living Force and the Cosmic Force have to comply or else the third member of their triad will not help them create the Chosen One.</p><p> </p><p>To create the Chosen Once, the Living Force must create Skywalker's vessel and give it life, the Cosmic Force must gift him the ability to use the Force, and the Unifying Force is the one who has the most difficult of tasks between them—they are to compose the song which Fate sings and ensure the intactness of the fabric of Fate.</p><p> </p><p>And Skywalker has to be born. Whatever it takes, he has to be born to Shmi Skywalker. And if the Unifying Force refuses— Gods, help us all.</p><p> </p><p>The Unifying Force has already gleamed a sliver of the future they are currently creating. What they witness is good. Their child is happy. Their child has someone to rely on and, more importantly, love.</p><p> </p><p>(Their child is smiling and holding hands with another creation—the one they are about to bring into existence. Judging by the happiness in Kenobi's enchanting eyes and infectious aura of joy, their child is happy. All because of this one existence that can change the Fate of the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>They may not be a Skywalker, but they are a life that can help the Unifying Force's child and that is all the assurance they need to go along with their, admittedly idiotic, idea.)</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they think, this is the right decision. The only thing that matters is that their child shall be happy with This One by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Eagerly, the Unifying Force scours the galaxy for an unborn fetus and find one, they do. In the corners of the galaxy, they find a female creation bearing a child in her womb. The child, by then, is already dead, but such a tragedy can be easily fixed.</p><p> </p><p>Their twin, the Living Force, reluctantly breathes life into the empty vessel, whose original prisoner has long since passed, once more.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest of them, the Cosmic Force, establishes a connection—a Force Bond, as their more intelligent creations call it—between their new creation and the Unifying Force's darling child.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, the Unifying Force weaves the intricate tapestry of Fate, making room for the new addition to their galaxy and ensuring that any actions taken by This One will not have overly terrible consequences that could rip Fate at the seams. And, just like that, everything changes, and the looming Darkness hovering over the galaxy's future finally lets up in its greed for more. Slowly but surely, the threads of Fate intertwine and loop together, a new future stirring into existence as the Unifying Force works calmly and with a steady mind. Desolate and foreboding futures vanish and brighter ones—though not good ones—appear in their place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the green planet of Morak, a baby boy is born, a weak infantile force bond connecting him to a certain red-head lightyears away. His father is overjoyed and his mother exhausted, but the newborn quickly falls into a deep awaiting slumber, remaining utterly oblivious to the treacherous future that awaited him.</p><p> </p><p>For now, all he was, was an innocent baby who couldn't even move properly; the future could wait until he was inevitably sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, his task could wait till he met Kenobi face-to-face, and the galaxy as a whole could wait till he was roused from his sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(Invisible to the naked eye, the Unifying Force and the Living Force watch on, attentively making sure that no harm will come to This One till it was time for him to meet the darling child of the Unifying Force.</p><p> </p><p>As for the Cosmic Force—the measly existence of living organisms have never held weight in their mind's eyes, and they ignore the new creation. As far as they were concerned, the Chosen One will be born and This One is just collateral in the end.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not try on this. This thing has been in my head for WEEKS and I'm petty so sue me! As the tags states, I am way too tired for any of this—excuse my language—shit.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>\Hope you enjoyed. Writing for me is difficult for me; I don't have enough inspiration for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>